NO MORE TEARS-
by Glorioux
Summary: Engaged Draco lies to Hermione. At his wedding, he offers her to be his side candy and commits an unforgivable act. He has messed with the wrong witch; neither she, nor her powerful family are the forgiving type. Draco will learn the nature of pain when Adrian Pucey is ready to take his place in more ways than one. Revenge tastes sweet, just like honey.. HG-AP.
1. Not the bride

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **A/N Loosely based on: not over. I actually wrote this first. In here Draco behaves very bad, no grey areas, he does wrong. I haven't written the ending, but it doesn't look good for him. I know we all have done things we are not proud of, but some might not be possible to right. Warning : AU-Draco is neither a bad guy not a monster, but someone who made a big mistake by choice.. I recommend you don't read this work if you don't like or understand the concept of alternate realities. This is not a Draco-Hermione. Thanks/be well.**

 **No More Tears**

* * *

 **Not the Bride**

Hermione was broken hearted, she shouldn't have come.

She couldn't stop crying, "Stop it, no more crying, he has chosen," Hermione admonished herself and looked at her face, the unforgiving mirror showed her face puffy and red.

She reached for her wand when a soft hand touched her face. She looked up but nobody was around, whatever. She wasn't left alone since the torture. She knew her guard was there, invisible. Angrily, she said aloud, "Out of here, now," her teeth clenched.

She saw her face reflection on the mirror, not one tear, her make up was untouched. "Sorry," she whispered, but she was now alone.

Right on time, the bride and two more came in. Hermione knew that they wanted to see her broken. Her lipstick was fresh; on her hand, she had an open tube. She had been saved in the very nick of time, once again.

She patted her lips, controlling her hands from trembling. "Congratulations, may your future be full of happiness."

Daphne answered for her sister, "It will be if you stay away from him. He made his choice, good or bad, it is done." She turned away from Hermione who didn't say anything. Hermione understood and left the room.

She realized that they had come to see her crying. It was simple, there was no other reason for them to come into the guests' Ladies Room. She went into the cloak room and bent to get her wrap when strong arms wrapped around her.

He reeked of alcohol, "Why won't you answer my owls, you locked my Floo access, why? I miss you, I cannot sleep, cannot eat. It has been weeks since I held you, since we made love."

She was starting to soften until his last selfish thoughtless words, "Today was an awful day. You ruined a most special day, my wedding day."

Hermione couldn't believe his words, "How do you dare to blame me? Forgive me if I don't understand how I am responsible for ruining your dream wedding? That is the most ludicrous thing that I ever heard. I ruined it? Why? I see, because I refused to continue shagging you? Let me go, right now. You made your choice. I am your dirty not-so-secret. Everyone knows. Never again, never, I swear."

"You knew since day one. You knew that I could never marry someone like you. Please understand, I am a Malfoy." Draco, the groom, insisted.

"No, I don't. You assume that I did. You forgot that I move in different circles. You lied and said you weren't on a relationship. I asked you that, specifically, the first day when you invited me to dinner. I only found out when Adrian invited me to go to a party; the one he was giving to celebrate you setting date." She spoke softly and calm.

But she didn't tell him the truth, she'd received an anonymous scroll. Someone told her not to go to the party and the reason why, but she was too tempted. She remembered.

 _She was the schadenfreude who likes to watch accidents, tragedies, the pain of others and so on. Except she came to watch her own pain. She saw her lover kissing his fiancée, over and over, and dancing and joking with her; it felt as if a knife tore her heart out._

 _The only redeeming moment of that awful evening, was when Adrian asked her to join the celebration dance, and she danced next to Draco. Adrian, who had held her lovingly, told her, "I shouldn't have invited you, but I wanted to be with you. Sorry, I found out too late. He isn't worth it. Here darling, show him, lean unto me." He closed his eyes in satisfaction, and when she pressed against him, he moaned softly. He wanted her; it made her happy._

 _When Draco saw her, his face had turned paler if all together possib_ le, _but it changed nothing. He still boasted his love for his bride to be and did so until she left._

His voice brought her out her painful memories. "I am talking to you," Draco's voice was slurred by the alcohol he had consumed.

"Talk," was Hermione's monosyllabic answer.

"I kept thinking that you knew; by then, I was afraid you would no longer see me if I told you. Damn Adrian, he did it intentionally. The bloody ass wants you."

"You thought right, I mean it, I never want to see you again. Damn you, always blaming others. Maybe he did, but I needed to wake up. Let go, I came and now I must leave."

"No, you are mine. I told you when she has a son, I can be with you; we can go back to what we had." Draco slurred.

"So what, do tell, will you divorce her after she has your son?"

"Of course no, I cannot do that. We don't divorce, we are Malfoy."

"Stop it, who do you think I am? Do you want me but you also want to make her pregnant? Are you mad? Are you for real? Do you think this is Regency England, and I will be your side candy, your mistress? You presume that I'll wait for you. I am seeing someone." She had it.

Draco lost it. His hands went under her wide puffy skirt, he wanted to lower her knickers. He had opened his trousers already. Darn, she could feel his hot sex against her.

"You are mine, mine." His angry voice repeated.

Quietly, she struggled trying to get away to attract any unwanted attention. She should have turned down the invitation, but she worked with him. It would look bad, she was his superior. She wished that she wasn't alone.

He held her hands, bent her forcefully, and she felt the start of a forced penetration.

Someone was in the room with them, "Draco, what are you doing? Your bride is waiting for you; are you dirtying your hands with that muddy rubbish? I asked you if there were someone else before you married; not once, but twice, even after the engagement. You had your chance, even with her. Are you forcing her? Although it looks that way, I'd hope that isn't the case. Now let her go, she is a mess, a dirty mess."

Lucius stood by the door, she saw his face, he looked disgusted. Great, after she had saved all their sorry asses. Instead of calling for what it was, he assumed it was consensual. He had only asked if he might be forcing her. Draco was not only forcing her, he was raping her.

If her father found out he would not be gentle. Her father...oh goodness, she had to find the way to keep Cox quiet.

She felt sullied, violated, damn Cox. He was waiting for her, please don't let him see this, she prayed. Cox had warned her before. True that his allegiance was to her, he had covered all her affair, but not in this case. She was certain that he would tell.

"Son, let her go, this instance." When he stayed hard, still partially inside her, not moving, Lucius voice turned into steel. "Do it, or I'll make you."

Draco dropped his arms moving away all at once, but the momentum made her fall forwards, she was bent after all.

She put her hands out, saving her face. Father and son left without glancing back.

Cox was back. Resigned, she took the hand offered, got up, and found up her ripped knickers while he stood there. He picked up the fallen wrap, put it over her shoulders; afterwards, she went home, leaning on a very tense Cox.

He only said, "Last time that I obey a command to endanger you, last time."

Cox ordered a bath, and called Dionisia to tend to her. Afterwards she sat on the edge of her bed. It hadn't been long when she heard him. Damm, her father was there.

"My sweet girl are you well?" Her father asked, he stood by her door, "Dionisia said you were home. Is there something wrong?"

"I am fine, I just have a headache and about to lie down."

"I am leaving tonight to catch up with your mother. But if you wish I can travel tomorrow." He father offered as he examined her carefully.

"Is it the young man in your office? He is a racist, stay away from him. He doesn't deserve you. We agreed the one would need to know what will be expected; and he would come to see me and accept."

"I don't want to talk about it." She kept her head down. She knew this couldn't end well. Her parents respected their children's privacy, but today would be the exception.

"My only daughter, for long we have catered to your wishes. We all have; I think since the moment you took your first breath. I remember your brothers, they fought to hold you, to cater to your tiniest wishes; they still do. After all, you are their only sister, and you are so very young. To out kind you are but a baby. To them, you are a miracle, their only daughter." He moved closer making her cringe inwards.

She tried her best to look calm.

"We will go along as long as we can, but you need to marry soon. That is the reason we all came. I've suspected he has done you wrong, I hope not. Be glad that your brothers have not shown up, yet. You know how they feel about anyone hurting you. They would destroy everyone, don't turn them into criminals. So choose one. They are asking questions. By the way, does he know about you?"

She shook her head.

"Best that way. He is an idiot. The entire lot are. Your brothers were right; I guess we should have gone elsewhere. It was easier, and you know the rest. Only my brother agreed, he likes the humans, but not that much. My father thought it a folly, don't make him and my sons right."

He came in the room to kiss her, and she backed up just enough for him to notice.

Her suspicious father raised an eyebrow. She knew that face, she tried to avoid his touch. When he touched her cheek, his face transformed, a nasty roar was heard by all the large house inhabitants. He heard steps outside, "STAY OUT!" He yelled. He was in full regalia showing his true self. Oh, oh.

 _This is bad_ , Hermione thought.

"Whose, his?" His anger made the air like thick syrup, a nasty taste. It actually had a flavor. It always did, her mother claimed that it made her nauseous.

She nodded, no sense in lying, she knew better.

"Well darling, the game has changed, wait here."

"Father no. Please, don't hurt them; please don't kill anyone."

Her usually dotting father wasn't listening. She wished her uncle was there; or maybe not, the two of them angry at once? She hoped that none of her brothers would show up; because if one came the other seven would follow. They would cause havoc and destruction, their motto was 'take no prisoners.' This was a nightmare.

"Cox." She was begging.

He ignored her and looked ahead. She was toast.

"You know how to get to the place where she was?"

Cox nodded. He didn't look at her, not once. His face was made out granite. She knew that she had crossed a line; she hadn't call him once to help, afraid of what he would do. Nor had she hurt Draco, what was wrong with her? She had but to flick her finger.

"Let's go, Wait, Zal come and make sure my daughter stays here, shut down all the exits. Don't leave her sight, not for an instant; even better, don't blink. Put guards by all the windows, be alert, she is my daughter. She'll take everyone down if you let your guard down. I think, hmm, better bring everyone to hold her back. Form a circle around her."

"Cox what do you know?"

Hermione sat on her bed, dreading every second, hoping for a little loyalty, at least about the near rape, not near, a failed ongoing rape. Even if her body responded, she didn't want it, or maybe she did, she no longer knew. She needed to stop her father. She tried to 'call' her grandfather, but she had been isolated. All she could do was wait. She was surrounded.

Draco and Astoria were leaving on their honeymoon. All the well wishers were around the couple. Draco looked disheveled, miserable and pale. He could barely stand on his legs.

His best friends had all deserted him, they called him a coward, Adrian had set them all against him, who cared. The only one there was Greg, and he hadn't congratulated him. What he told him was that he was an idiot. "You are an arse, choosing fool's good, lying to her. You have no honor."

He still blamed others for his actions, his usual self. Maybe he was a coward after all.

It felt and sounded like an explosion.

"Where is the one by the name Draco Malfoy, the miserable undeserving slug?" A deep angry booming voice asked. It sounded amplified, it wasn't; it could be heard everywhere, but only understood by the parties involved. To others it sounded like a fierce wind.

A noxious smell permeated the air. The air turned nearly sticky, it was the taste of anger. Many guests were coughing, and some were running to find a place where to throw up.

Lucius came to deal with the strangers. They were much taller than him, cloaked in light robes, their faces covered by smoke, they didn't quite touch the floor. "Sir, you weren't invited, leave."

"Are you the pompous ass who made her cry? You are an insect, a blind one at that. I thought you had great powers, ha." Hermione's father told Lucius.

Lucius was coming towards him firing his wand, but nothing happened.

Her father moved his finger, and Lucius fell flat in his face. His wife faced him with her wand. "Sir, this is a private affair," she also went down.

Draco was half drunk and was coming after hearing his name, "I am the one you seek, this is my wedding, and you aren't welcome." His voice was slurred.

"You have a lot to answer for," he touched Draco's face, who seemed paralyzed.

"No, best this way. You are undeserving. Even worse, you are still planning to use her, to keep her a secret. You found love, but you are ashamed. Foolish child, you had what many covet, kings, emperors of entire worlds, rulers of emperors, and you wasted it, you are a fool."

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Who do you think I am, blind human? If you only knew who you have wronged, if only. What I can tell you is that you will live to hurt more than she has. You will learn about the true nature of pain. But for now, most will be forgotten, for now."

And just like that, they disappeared.

Her father was seething, Cox refused to disclose it all the details. "Don't ask, it is a waste of our time, I told you where to find him."

Because who Cox was, there was little he could do. Moreover, Cox had been assigned by his father. His powerful father who adored his few granddaughters, and they could do no wrong. He didn't dare to tell his father, yet.

Hermione was upset. "I have a job, I must stay."

"No, you come with us. We'll be back have to close this loop. You still must wait." Her father was final.

"But we can..."

"No, we cannot, we are leaving, if you try to stay, I will let one of your brothers know, and you know them."

She knew that her father never said something in vain. He had never been this hard with her before. She started getting ready, when a tear started running down her cheek, she dried it angrily, "No more tears, not one more."

Cox nodded agreeing.

A/N Let me hear from you, this is a theme that I find intriguing, how much can one forgive?


	2. Revenge Time

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N let me hear if you are liking it. Many thanks to the readers and reviewers.

 **One Year Later**

A year had gone by, Hermione and her family had returned.

"So good to see you again," Fleur hugged Hermione, "So are you married?"

"I was," Hermione's face looked sad. "He died a few weeks after we married. My parents helped a lot, come."

They went into the nursery where the baby lay on her side.

"So precious, may I?" Fleur bent to pick up the friendly baby, who woke up at once. "Did you hear? Lucius and Narcissa nearly died. An explosion at the wedding, but nobody saw what happened. They were five months at Mungo's. Draco is no longer working at the MoM. Everyone misses you, everyone."

"No need to update me about him. He is old news." She realized that Fleur suspected. When Fleur said Draco, Hermione heard the veiled tone.

"Understood. He is such a beautiful baby." Fleur shrugged her shoulders.

"He is a she, a little witch." Hermione grinned.

Fleur chuckled, "Such pretty ringlets."

"Yup, they are a family trait, from my father's side."

"The hair's color, she looks like a baby zebra, multicolored, so pretty."

"Here," Hermione waved her wand, "a glamour, mine I mean."

"It is beautiful, why cover it?" Fleu asked.

"Too many questions, better this way." Hermione looked at Fleur, "Is George's fiancée a matchmaker?"

"Yes, she is."

"I want to talk to her, my grandfather wants a father to raise my baby. I prefer a marriage of convenience, no more romance." There was more to it, but Hermione didn't want to explain. That was enough said.

Fleur saw her determined face and said nothing. She wished to have done the same, Bill was changed, always angry. These days all she wanted was out of the marriage. She believed that Bill was angry for losing so many job opportunities, all because he was a Werewolf. She missed her old Bill.

A tall somber and very handsome man, entered the room. He was dressed in some sort of uniform. He had a tattoo on the side of his neck. He looked like a warrior, his hard face and cold eyes made him look dangerous.

"My Lady, I told your father that you didn't want to come down. He says to remember your promises. He said,"' his tone changed, ""If the visitor is her good friend, bring her along, or I will come to get her." Those were his exact words. He said to bring his grandchild." He bowed and left.

Fleur exclaimed. "Wow, who was that? Did he say my lady and did he bow?"

"Yes, it is time you know." She told her in a few sentences.

Fleur was in awe. She actually did a curtsy, Hermione giggled.

"Please we are friends this isn't necessary nothing has changed." Hermione meant it.

"May I tell Bill?"

"Yes, but you won't be abe to tell anyone else, neither will he; so don't try, it won't work." Hermione sighed, sometimes she wished she could tell everyone.

"Come," Hermione stretched her arms, and the baby floated to her. Fleur couldn't stop from being amazed.

"Who is the man?" Fleur asked.

"He is Cox, my hmm, bodyguard."

"I never seen him before, I would remember him. He is reserved but rather hot. The truth be said, he's super hot."

"No, he came after the torture, my parents drew a line. He is err, invisible to others. Cox is hot? Please don't make me laugh." Hermione would tease 'no smiles Cox' later on, at the right time. Though she had heard other females making similar statements.

"By the way don't repeat the words about Cox in front of Dionisia," poor Dionisia, she was wasting her time.

When they entered the room, Fleur was surprised, her parents were barely older than her.

"Mrs. Weasley, enchanted." Her father stood to kiss her hand, Hermione's mother was also petite and with the same hair. The family's hair color was the same, but the mother's was wavy, not curly. She kissed Fleur's cheek.

Her father was handsome, no, beautiful and imposing; he made Fleur light headed. They were dressed exquisitely. She could not get over. Her mother would be in awe. These beings were unknown, she guessed there was much humans didn't know. They were not human, some might have called them gods.

He took the baby whose gummy smile said it all, she adored him. He sat with his wife, they both were in love with the baby. He made little flying figures with his fingers, no wand.

"Have you asked her?" Her father asked Hermione.

"Not yet." Hermione asked.

After talking to them, Fleur agreed for come and live with them. The family would move. They were to accompany her everywhere. She realized that this was the mysterious job the Charlie had since one and a half years ago; he also took care of the beasts they kept; like Charlie, they would also live in a cottage on the estate's property.

Before she left, Fleur brought her to the side.

"Sorry darling I must go, but I will be back later with Bill and the baby." Fleur hesitated but decided to go ahead and tell Hermione, "Before I go, Draco has been asking about you." She looked down.

"He can ask, but if he does, I don't want him to know that I am back." Hermione was adamant.

"His wife is pregnant, she had already lost a baby, she was several months pregnant when they married," Fleur looked sad. Fleur had truly guessed.

"Good for him. Tomorrow for tea, don't forget." Hermione's heart broke again. Draco had lied more than once. She was glad that her grandfather had changed the baby's coloring before birth, it was permanent, or she would make sure that it was. He was shagging both, the entire time.

No matter, the fact withstood that she needed something from him soon. She wished her father's brother was there, he was much easier to deal with. She could use someone on her side. He was arriving tomorrow, she couldn't wait.

Since the torture, she had lost much of her freedom. It had been bad enough but now was suffocating.

Her brothers were on the warpath, they all were forced to wear bracelets to stop them from coming. They were a pain, she had over ten males 'protecting' her. Her father threatened to tell them about the torture and her lover's identity, if she disobeyed. She could only imagine, her brothers, rulers of worlds, would destroy the magical world, kill everyone. They would come all at once and wreak havoc.

 **High Tea**

Some days had gone by since Fleur had accepted the job.

Draco saw Hermione when she came in the restaurant. She had let her hair grow longer. He forgot how pretty she was. She wore a mixture of Muggle and traditional Wizarding robes.

"Hello Darling," Draco stood up, and moved a seat for his pregnant wife, avoiding to look in Hermione's direction. Astoria looked green.

"The Mudblood is here. I guess you are glad." Astoria told him.

"Why should we care, I told you that you were wrong." The words felt like sawdust on his tongue. Draco missed Hermione, although not sure why. He had asked about her, why? He wasn't certain.

Hermione heard, it felt as if a knife cut her inside.

Cox whispered, "He doesn't remember much now, just wait a few minutes. Ah, please tell Lady Fleur that I don't have relationships, I have a busy job. She stares at me all the time."

This made Hermione grin, Cox needed to relax. Today was the day for her, revenge day.

"This happens when you are hot, maybe you need to make time." Hermione told Cox, playfully.

Cox ignored her, but looked annoyed, "Your father never makes a mistake. The worm will hurt."

Ah, back to Draco, ignoring her teasing remarks, she knew but it hurt.

At first Draco remembered, that was why he asked about her, liking her, he also remembered lying to her. His heart contracted painfully.

Hermione was beautiful. He looked at his wife, and she lost something. She was a stranger, but she was his choice.

All memories were crashing on him. His heart twisted, the pain, he felt like dying. He had made her cry, God's, what had he done? He remembered nearly raping her; it made him want to hide in shame. Had she found out that Astoria was ten weeks pregnant when they married? He hoped not.

An elegant couple came in. The man held a baby; the child was looking over his shoulder. The small chubby hand was tangled on the mass of familiar curls. What an odd coloring, multi strands, magical hair; darks and lights.

She was with her friends, the usual suspects plus Pansy, married to the dragon tamer, who had a job that made him very wealthy. Pansy who was no longer his friend, neither were others. Pansy's parents also arrived, a big reunion, a celebration he guessed.

Everyone stood, all wanting to hold the baby. A girl, dressed in an uncommon attire in bright colors, a funny headband, it looked like a crown. She was a fake rincess look alike, sweet. The little witch stretched her little arms to be picked up; she looked at Hermione.

She was maybe five months or so, he heard, "Ma-ma-ma."

"Come to Mommy, sweet curly pea, my sweet tiny toad," the baby made happy sounds holding on to mommy's long hair, now longer. "Let Mommy's hair go." Not a chance the baby witch had the hair wrapped around her hand.

Draco felt like his heart wrenched out his chest.

"Quit looking, I heard the one he married died. Didn't take her long," Astoria's smile was nasty, "Her beau died in an accident. What an ugly child, zebra hair. Humph, that family is a disgrace."

Draco felt like hitting Astoria, was she blind? She was perfection. Everyone was looking at the mother and baby, oohs and other admiration sounds could be heard everywhere.

His mother waved to him. "Your father and I wanted to join you." Astoria told us you were meeting her here."

Hermione saw the hated Malfoys, they had partial memories but in a few seconds all would come back. Her father looked mischievous. Her uncle, who was there just for this, covered his mouth. This was all planned. It was upsetting Hermione.

Whereas Lucius recoiled when he saw her, his eyes followed the child. His magic recognized her, his eyes fixing on her.

A witch, a baby witch, he had never heard of one, not in his family. His mind wasn't rational. Narcissa was left blind in one eye, but she saw his reaction, clearly.

"What that filthy Mu..."

Narcissa's throat was in fire, " _Watch your tongue_ **,"** she heard a clear warning. Hermione's family had enough.

"Oh Mimi, a little Mimi, I am keeping her," Harry and Ron cooed. The baby loved them on the spot; rather unusual since she often cried when strangers tried to touch her. It wasn't the case with them, nor with Fleur.

"I will fix a place for her between the new baby sitters." Hermione declared, glad that she liked her friends.

Hermione's parents seemed delighted.

"Mimi, is it too early for a marriage contract?" Harry asked.

"Consider me as well or both," Ron smiled like a shark.

"Over my dead body," Lucius said too loud; his anger was controlling him. They were not good enough. He knew that the child was his future.

"Are you ready to sign it," Hermione's father asked Harry casually, looking disinterested.

Both said yes; no longer playing, it seemed; they knew it was an offer.

Hermione looked at her dad and mouthed, "No."

'I'll oblige," he chuckled, "all in good jest, sign here," a small book appeared on his hand, the Book of Promises.

"Noooo." Not a sound came out, Hermione was mute, her father played dirty; he had taken her voice.

She spilled her drink, wetting the book.

"Oh well, there will be other chances," they laughed, but Hermione didn't. She knew his game. If they wanted her down the road, so be it. Her 'uncle' guffawed, he knew his brother, he wanted the unions with those that created an anchor. The time for a big showdown was nearing, and this world was a portal. He liked the lads, but if they only knew.

Lucius walked towards Hermione. He couldn't stop his steps. He wanted to hold the child. He craved it.

"Hello Miss Granger." Lucius looked at Hermione.

"No, my name is L'Orc. Lady L'Orc, I am married."

Everyone was quiet, tense.

"Please go back!" Her dad asked in a cold haughty tone.

 _Good let them hurt,_ she liked it.

"I, eh, yes, I wanted to see her, she is a beautiful baby, a witch right? If I could just ..." He didn't say what, his arms ached, he could see power all around the child, she was a beacon.

He did a double take, Miss Granger was changed, her power was blinding. It was his gift, seeing powers, abilities, magic; Hermione was allowing him to see he true self.

"A female, yes, The baby is Lady Lenora. My daughter has always preferred to ignore her tittle." He lowered his voice, "In your terms she was and is a queen...never mind."

Lucius saw the two rings on each hand; rings of power. Rings only rumored to exist, the other next to him also had them, he looked familiar. Neither was Muggleborn, of that he was certain. His mind was reeling with theories. He wanted to know.

Her father disagreed wity Lucius, he could hear his thoughts; Lucius didn't need to know. If others knew, they would lick Hermione's feet, then run and hide for all their transgressions against her. He could see Lucius's curiosity. If Lucius were smart he wouldn't try to discover their identities.

Lenora looked at Lucius, and he nearly doubled in pain. She had his mother's eyes, violet, all but for the very dark rim. Her face scrunched and reached for Lucius' hair, gurgling and making happy sounds. Lucius saw it, her fingers glowing. Always the first time a baby would touch Malfoy kin. He stretched his arms to pick her up.

Many held their breath, well knowing that Lucius would be stopped; in one were to judge by the expression on the father's face. Revenge tasted like orange blossoms' honey. If had just begun. The taste of orange blossoms was on everybody's tongue, the flavor was delicious.


	3. Sorrow

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

if you like this story let me hear from you, it can be a longer story, or a much longer one. I have heard a couple of opinions, forget he is Draco, how many would forgive him?

 **LUCIUS' SORROW**

When Lenora looked at Lucius, he nearly doubled in pain. She had his mother's eyes, violet, all the same but for

the very dark rim. Her face scrunched and reached for Lucius' hair, gurgling and making happy sounds.

Lucius saw her fingers glowing; it happened the first time a baby would touch Malfoy kin, always. He stretched his arms to pick her up.

Lucius' mind was working fast; he was trying to figure out who were Hermione's relatives. One thing was certain, they were not humans, or at least not the ones he was familiar with. He looked around the tables set for the group.

He knew the Weasley, the entire clan was there with their in-laws, Harry Potter, Pansy and her parents, and several of Hermione's Hogwarts friends and professors. It was a grand reunion.

Moreover, it was a homecoming judging by the decorations set on the tables, and the festive theme. There were gift-wrapped boxes, most with child themes. It was a welcoming celebration for his grandchild, and he had been excluded.

Hermione's parents, who appeared to be quite young and extraordinarily attractive, sat next to another male, who Lucius gathered it was an uncle.

A male, who looked like a warrior, sat next to Miss Granger. Everyone of them glowed with power. The male were very tall. They must have been the ones at the wedding, the ones felling him.

Now, it was clearer, Miss Granger was at the center and, he, Lucius Malfoy, was either 'the enemy,' or one of the enemies. It would seem that he had made a fatal error in judgment. Yes, this was planned, if he were to consider that he had decided to come at the last minute. He understood, he was under a strong compulsion.

No matter, he wanted to touch the child, it was his right. Before today, he had been in the dark and acted accordingly. He heard a voice inside, ' _Not an excuse, the fact remains you and your family are responsible. You have no rights.'_

Lucius ignored the voice, he moved closer to the baby, she was smiling and stretching her short arms to be picked up. He was going to do it; the voice was wrong, it was his right.

No it wasn't, next second Hermione's father appeared standing in front of Lenora, blocking Lucius .

"No querida susse, **you are too dirty him to touch him"** He put a strong emphasis on the ' **too dirty** ' words. "Please go away. Let me say it in your own words, "you are not invited; this is a private party." He smiled sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

Lucius had been right, at least the father had been one of the powerful beings that night. Lucius knew that if father wished to kill him, he could do it by just looking at him. He was one of those called gods in the old; Lucius recognized that he had been an arrogant fool.

The entire restaurant was quiet. Everyone wanted to listen to the public humiliation of Lucius Malfoy; many wondered if the baby were Draco's.

The baby started wailing, pulling towards Lucius. She was calling him, "Up, up." In her few words, "Pick me up."

Something that nobody had counted on, the Malfoy Magic. It pulled her. No one in Hermione's family had anticipated the strong bond immediately created between the baby and her grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. If they had, they would have never exposed the baby to this.

Meanwhile, everyone was following a drama that nobody understood. But they understood the jeer, too dirty, indeed. What a fine looking family, they guessed the Malfoy hadn't heard.

According to the rumor mill, Hermione wasn't a Muggle-born but a foreigner. Because of their vast fortune, she was undercover for her safety, while she attended Hogwarts.

Last anyone heard, there were the rumors that the dad had opened sizable vaults, the largests ever. Gringgots treated them like royalty. They had several escorts whenever they came to the bank, which closed during their visits.

Bill and Charlie Weasley had been hired as her bodyguards for a fortune. Charlie worked with them since 16 months ago. This was known because Pansy Parkison married him a few months before, and her mother told everyone about Charlie's good fortune. Both Weasley brothers and their families, were living with the Grangers. As for Bill, his scar was gone. When asked, Bill shrugged his shoulder; even better, he was no longer under a curse.

To add salt to injury, Andromeda came with Teddy. She went by her sister, and Teddy tried to greet Narcissa, and touched her arm. She pulled her arm, "Don't" she whispered nastily and looked the other way. Draco greeted him, but Teddy was already upset. Hermione's mother took notice.

Andromeda was received with hugs and kisses, and was allowed to hold the baby, who cooed but wanted her mommy right away. Teddy sat next to Hermione's mother who kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Do tell, who us this handsome child." she sat Teddy on her lap.

"Disguting, they were made for each other. My sister is a disgrace, taking care of a half-bree…" Narcissa started her insults, loud enough to be heard, but her throat closed in pain.

Lucius stood observing the entire time, he had been rejected, it was clear. Finally, he turned around and left the restaurant, his family stayed behind.

 _A_ _witch, a little witch, her powers would be without equal_ , _and he would not be allowed to know her_. Those were the thoughts going around his head. The Mudblood was taking what belonged to his family. No, she wasn't that, his prejudice had caused this situation; he was smart and saw it for what it was.

For the first time in Lucius' adult life, angry tears filled his eyes. He would have accepted her, even then. Damn Draco, he never told him the truth. He asked him, not once but twice, because he had seen the way Draco looked at Miss Granger.

But how could Draco's wife be pregnant? That couldn't be; their magic shouldn't have allowed it.

Narcissa chased him, but he didn't listen. His heart bled; he felt sick, he wasn't rational. There were no Malfoy bastards, until now. This wasn't possible, he would check the old books.

He wanted the child, he needed her; his first grandchild would always take first place, it was always so. She was a witch, a little witch.

Draco's expected son would never be enough, not when there was a witch, one to have powers unheard of.

He was bitter, why hadn't Draco told him that he'd loved the Muggleborn; he had to, it was the only way to make a child or with your wife.

Once there was a Malfoy child, no more children were possible but with the mother of the first child. There were no stepmothers, no bastard children, you married the mother of your first born, period. Or with your wife, providing there were no Malfoy children from a previous union, no exceptions.

So how was Astoria pregnant? It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. And the pregnancy before? It couldn't have been Draco's.

 **Draco's Pain Begins**

Adrian came in, Draco waved his hand, Adrian ignored him; the bastard went straight to Hermione. Draco clenched his hands and his jaw and listened.

"They said you were here. I was gone. Is she yours?" Adrian asked.

He kissed Hermione's cheeks, pulled her up, and swung her around, "You look beautiful; you take my breath away."

Harry and Ron shook their heads, if she didn't choose one of them, so be it, but not an Slytheryn.

"We missed you at the office. May I hold the little beauty? The pictures are not as great, thanks for sending them." Adrian told Hermione.

Hermione saw Draco staring and knew it, she still loved him and it hurt. But he was with his wife and seemed happy. As she would be, after a while.

Adrian took the baby to look at the birds. He was making sounds to make her smile. He wished that she was his; he would try his best. She was Draco's child, of that he was certain.

Well, he didn't care, a magical child, a little witch was always a gift. His heart welcomed her. His parents had given him a blessing, the family had. She was going to be his. Lenora seemed to understand and made joyful sounds.

His family suspected Hermione's heritage and saw it as the prophecy they read ever since. A time to open the old doors; maybe a time to go back were they came from. They hoped, and many others would soon know as well. The Muggle world was falling apart, and it was time to leave.

When Adrian held the baby just so, Draco felt sick. On the right side of the baby's neck, she had had the symbols of the house of Malfoy. Every forgotten memory had already returned. He had been her lover, maybe she had forgotten but he hadn't, nor the fact that she told him, "never again."

The baby was his child, his. He stood ignoring Astoria, and Narcissa who was back. His mother tried to stop him by pulling his arm. He open her hand forcefully, many saw it. Her efforts to slow him down failed.

Draco walked straight to Adrian, "May I see the baby?"

Adrian turned away from him, ignoring the request.

"Adrian, I asked nicely. I think you know. It is poor of you, she must have written you. I heard you telling Hermione about the pictures; why didn't you tell me?" They were making a scene.

Adrian said nothing and walked back to the table to give the baby back to Hermione. Then he walked the few steps back to Draco, and punched him on the stomach. No magic, that was too polite. Draco doubled in pain, but nobody intervened, or came to help him.

"Stay away from them. You made choices that hurt others, selfish prick," Adrian spoke softly, only for the two of them, "leave her alone, or you will be sorry." His anger made his robes billow. He looked furious.

"Look to your left, my uncles and older brothers came on my request, to guard what will be mine. My parents are also here, by the door." Adrian turned and waved to them.

"You know what is said about us, "creatures of the night," and such, didn't you know? It is all true." For the first time, Draco saw Adrian's unusual eyes, for a fleeting moment, he also saw his smile, the teeth of a killer predator.

Louder, Adrian said, "Draco ask the mother not me," he was back to normal. Draco went back to his table, seething.

Adria sat on the table, Hermione patted the seat next to her, the baby went to her baby seat. Harry and Ron decided that Adrian might be okay.

"I wish that I had done it, " Harry told him. Ron agreed.

Draco turned around, paid, and left with his wife and mother. _My child, how? A Malfoy_...his mind wouldn't stop.

Meanwhile, Cox was annoyed, at another table, a young witch and her friends were openly flirting with him; they were sending him air kisses. Pansy and Fleur were giggling, whispering. A few old ladies were no better. Cox made an annoyed sound.

Hermione wanted to laugh, to erase the sadness, "Cox, what can you do? It is a fact, you are just too hot." This time she said it louder.

Her father and uncle looked surprised, but when they saw Cox looking embarrassed, for the first time ever, and his face nearly purple, they broke out in raucous laughter. Hermione's mom covered her mouth to hide her giant smile.

All witches, at the table, grinned; the wizards smiled since they knew that Cox was made out hard granite. Fleur took the chance, "That! he is, too bad that I am married," Fleur sighed.

Pansy nodded in agreement.

Cox whispered on Hermione's head. " _Your parents still don't know what happened at the wedding, neither do your brothers, just imagine."_

Hermione grinned, Cox the blackmailer. That was a first, she liked it. She looked at him and winked. He nodded twice, his eyebrows knitted; he'd meant it.

The laughter made the atmosphere clear, lighter, and everyone started talking and enjoying the reunion.

Lucius came back, Draco pulled him outside, "Father what is going on? I saw the Malfoy marks on her neck. She is mine that just cannot be. "

Lucius answered, "You are correct."

"Father, the time that you told me Astoria was pregnant I couldn't even remember being with her. I told you that I was very drunk. I was upset since I couldn't remember Being with Astoria; she was lying. She must have been." Draco told Lucius.

His father just looked at him. He looked disgusted, mad at Draco.

"We need to take Astoria to our healer." Draco continued

Lucius nodded and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you loved her, I mean Miss Granger?"

"I don't know, I thought you might disown me." Draco looked down.

Lucius eyes were hard, "We might be a lot of things, but we don't leave the witch we love. I was made to do it; but in my case I had no choice. Even though, my father regretted it; we had to obey the Dark Lord's wish. She married another and was killed by," his voice broke, "the Black sisters during an attack in Diagon Alley, a mistake, I was told. " He took a deep calming breath before he continued.

His face hardened up. "She was pregnant, nearly to term. I learned years later that the dead babe, a son, was mine. Your mother was pregnant two months later. The only way possible because our family's magic."

Draco understood, the baby was killed, he'd died so he, Draco, could be conceived. The implications were horrible; it meant that his mother had murdered someone.

In the restaurant the guests left when the tea was over. Hermione walked ahead with Adrian. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. My offers stands, I am not being chivalrous, merely selfish. I am not alone, your friends also love you. I know you don't feel the same type of love for them." Adrian took her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Let's say we can try, but you must talk to my father. I promised him." Hermione smiled.

He kissed her hand again.

"Will do so. You know there is no divorce in the Malfoy house."

"You also know we need Draco's help, I have no alternative, it is who we are."

"I understand."

 **Planning**

Later on she went to the MoM. Kingsley greeted Hermione warmly. "Glad you are back. I have news. "

They sat down in the reception room by his office.

"I accepted the job in two years. It will take that long to set it all. It is a big secret, the impact will be great. You were recommended to us take my place." Kingsley told her.

Kingsley looked at them, "Everything is in place. The Human world is collapsing. I also know that Magical people didn't start here. Now, we need to have a way to leave."

"We know, as we told you before that was the reason we came," Hermione's uncle answered. _One of the reasons in any case_ , he thought.


	4. Decision

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Lucius Decision**

Hermione went shopping in Diagon Alley with her friends. Fleur held Victoria's hand, and Hermione carried Lenora in a Muggle contraption. Pansy walked with them; she was pregnant, and her parents were very happy; Pansy had told them while they were at Lenora's welcoming.

"They are following," a voice whispered to Hermione

"Good, let them." Was her only answer.

When they went inside a children's shop; they were followed inside.

Bill and Charlie were right behind the followers.

"Mr Malfoy, Draco, leave them alone." Bill looked threatening.

Lucius sneered, "Do you think that you can stop me?"

"Maybe not, but I can."

Out of nowhere a giant of a man materialized; the one at the restaurant, "My Lord told you to stay away. He said to tell you that you cannot lick the ground where my Lady walks. That your son planned to keep using her after he married."

Lucius looked at Draco disgusted, "Son, you lack honor." Then looked at Cox, "We want to talk to her nothing more; I just want to meet my family."

Cox was no longer there, Bill and Charlie stood with their wands.

Leonora looked in their direction and stretched her arms, cooing and making sounds; she was looking at Lucius, when she turned and looked at Draco, she grinned. Hermione followed her eyes, Draco was flummoxed. While he stood staring, a smile came to his lips.

"She is perfect, a little princess." Lucius told Draco; his heart was bleeding, it hurt badly. The room spun, he grabbed his chest, he couldn't breathe and collapsed.

"Father," Draco fell on his knees, "what is going on?"

An hour later the Malfoy family sat at a private waiting room at Mungo's.

The healer came out, "No heart problems, it is called an anxiety attack. He needs to stay here. His body is still healing. Just a few days, his system is taxed."

At home, Narcissa was furious, "It is the Mudblood's fault. Well hers and yours Draco, you need to leave her alone." She had a coughing fit.

Astoria was very quiet.

"Your wife is expecting your child." Narcissa insisted.

Draco looked bitter. "Tory tell my mother the news."

"You are wrong, there is..."

Draco's eyes turned hard, "Don't lie. The results came today. You are not carrying a Malfoy child. And, I found out, the baby that died wasn't mine either."

Narcissa declared it a conspiracy, they need to have someone else test Astoria.

By evening Astoria left Malfoy Manor with someone else. Nobody knew where. What they knew was that she had met a wizard at a club where she had gone with her friends. He wasn't the first.

He was neither rich, nor handsome, but he loved her. Apparently he had been waiting for her, and, now he had means to support her. A stranger cloaked man, the same of months past came to him.

He carried a large bag full of Galleon coins. "Take her far away. By the way, she will never be faithful. You get her as you wished, now, keep her."

The wizard smiled, "We always keep our women at home once married. There are so few witches that they are our treasure. Only a handful know the island where we live, she'll have no choice."

"I know," the stranger said with a smirk. After all, he wasn't going to allow the unfaithful witch to have a perfect life. A good one, yes, but not the one she craved for, not the glamorous social limelight. Those chances were gone.

She hadn't been forced, she made a choice and cheated, before, during and after. She got what she deserved.

Besides, with her gone and alive, Draco was tied to her, their marriage couldn't be dissolved. They both had to go in front of the Ministry of Families and even the Malfoy were bound to the laws.

He didn't want the worthless fool for Hermione, never. He had broken her heart. He knew what happened at the wedding, and the fool should be glad he was alive. He just hoped that she didn't find out.

Lucius was at home, Draco sat with him, Narcissa was angry at Hermione, but every time she spoke against her, her throat closed.

"I know the..." cough, cough. "I know that filth.." cough.

"Cut it," Lucius sounded threatening. "I will no longer tolerate you speaking against the mother of my grandchild. Whoever they are, my magic is nothing against her father or any of them. We are lucky to be alive. You son, is the one at fault. He was engaged since long before he dishonored his..."

"Stop it, she seduced him, it wasn't his fault." Her mouth twisted.

Draco gave her a bitter look. "Father is right, I lied to her."

"You make me sick. I called her names thinking like your mother, thinking she was at fault. Now you are tied to Astoria, if she cannot be found you will remain married to her, we are looking, but she is gone. My enemies must have done it. "

Five weeks after an invitation arrived, they were invited to the engagement party at Adrian's home.

Narcissa set her foot down, "I am not attending, not to," she paused measuring her words carefully, "to that, to anything in her honor."

Lucius looked at her with contempt, he had a few sips of the colorless liquid, "Narcissa, if you don't come, you will go away." He had another room, her presence sickened him, remembering his old love had reopened old wounds.

"I will not."

He said nothing. When Draco started, he closed his mouth when he saw his father's angry mien.

"I looked in all the annals, not once, not ever there has been a Malfoy witch. Some old scrolls said that she would be without an equal. I believe an ancient curse didn't allow the conception of a female. I read, it said that it wouldn't happen, never. So why? I have some theories."

"Before you blame me, I believed that you would hadn't allowed me to marry her."

"You know me little. More than once I asked you if you had feelings for her. You laughed derisively, I looked at the memory; the one I made, call it a premonition. Your words, verbatim, "Father don't make me laugh, or make me sick so early in the morning. She is in charge of our Ministry, and as so, I need to be civil." I was doubtful, so I asked again, "Are you certain, think carefully before you answer?""

"Ha, if I said yes, you would have hexed me. Trust me, I fought my growing attraction, I was ashamed to..."

"As you should have been," Narcissa interrupted smugly.

Lucius looked at her, "Leave this room, one more of this, and you won't like what is coming. I am planning to, hmm, let me think. I am planning to beg to be allowed to meet my grandchild. I am not proud, I will go on my knees. She is my heir, I am not sure if you understand, under the Malfoy laws, she is the first born. Any other children of Draco cannot inherit. Even if Astoria was found to dissolve the marriage, Draco cannot remarry. Lady Lenora cannot have a stepmother."

Draco paled, "What are you saying father?"

"I am saying that unless you can marry Lady L'Orc, née Granger, you cannot inherit, at the very least, you cannot marry again, if so you will be sterile."

"What happens if the brat dies?" Narcissa asked maliciously.

Lucius said a few words, "Sick witch, she is your grandchild and also a Black. Touch her, and you die. Out of my sight."

She laughed, "Darling..."

"Don't darling me. Draco thinks I am a Muggleborn hater. He is wrong. I have prejudices, yes. Moreover, the Pureblood superiority used to be a fact in my mind; but let's face it, the most powerful wizards in our age have been either Halfbloods or Muggleborn." He was angry, like usual discharges of magic ran around the room.

"I was forced to marry you, the Dark Lord's demanded it. Bella, his lover wanted it. I had my share of stupidity. You and Bella had a hand on Sonja's death, I'm nearly certain, but in my worse day, I would never allow anyone to touch a hair of my son or granddaughter. So watch your step. I no longer trust you; so remember my blood is first. There is no Bellatrix or Dark Lord to protect you this time. Your only shield is being Draco's mother, don't forget."

The next day, Lucius received an owl. He answered back affirmatively. He was elated the entire day. He actually had a sunny disposition. He left for the tailor, and then spent hours locked in the vault with the family jewelry. He left alone.

 **Hermione**

She sat on Adrian's lap. "Kiss me again." Her face was rosy. She moved over him, but he was clever, he had cushioned his lap.

Why? Because he was sure that he wasn't that strong, and he had promised his father to wait. Pucey wizards didn't bed their wives prior to marriage, untried or not. It was required for her protection.

"No, no, no more tempting me." He laughed huskily. "We need to make something clear. What I am beneath."

"Under your robe?" She teased him.

He sighed, "No, under my human façade." he looked at her quizzically.

No sense pretending, "I know. You are one with the shadows."

He wasn't surprised at her reaction. "How so?" Adrian was as or more beautiful than Draco. While Draco had inherited the Black slender physique, Adrian was more like Lucius. His eyes were breathtaking, they changed colors with the light. His thick lips, were beautifully shaped. His eyes were slightly slanted. He wore his long hair braided, like his eyes, it changed with the light.

"I think that a dark angel colored like the forest would define you well, if not for the short sensors some would mistake for horns. Am I close?"

He was truly looking at her, "Who told you?"

"Nobody, I can see you." She shrugged.

He licked his lips, "Well, that saves me from some difficult explanations. Your turn."

"Ah, for that we must be married in two more weeks. You see, if I tell you, we would be married on the spot, and I want a wedding. Don't worry I am not a monster." She winked at him.

"No, I didn't think so. I am not sure you are from here, I mean not from a here I know."

"Neither are you, or others. I can see each one. I do have a confession, before I went out with Draco, I wanted you, but you were too busy with Juliette."And you know my terms."

"Yes, you always first," her hands had not been still. She had managed to open his trousers.

"Don't, " his next words were muffled by a groan. "No, don't stop," he whispered when her hand went around his broad cock.

She wanted more, she wanted to feel again, "What do you want?"

"Whatever you are willing to give me." His mouth sought hers. His kiss was slow and careful, never letting go.

She ran her fingers up and down his length. His hips rose and moved. His eyes had changed, they had no apparent pupils, they were doted with muted colors.

"I want you to touch me as well." She licked his neck.

That made him look at her. "No, what am I doing? Sorry, cannot," he stood up holding her, "Lady Temptation, this cannot happen, because I won't stop at that, I go into a, hmm, a frenzy. How I wish, how. I wish we were married right now. Can we move it?"

"Your mother and mine are having too much fun planning, and Molly is helping Mom. As you know most of the Weasley work for my father now, all but Percy." Her hand stroked him again.

Leonora was screaming. "Saved by Lena, feeding time," she let go with regret.

"You still feed her?" He looked wicked, "If so, may I watch?"

"A/n A good place to end prefer to cut it here, not later


	5. Happiness and Tears

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **A Wedding and Evil**

When her father and uncle came to bring the baby to be fed, checked Hermione. Hermione's father, ever suspicious, and not ready for anyone to be with his daughter until she was married, looked at Hermione. Her face was the picture of innocence, and her mind guarded. Her uncle frowned, and Hermione looked the other way.

"Don't take long." He warned.

They sat in a small room next to the nursery, it looked at the gardens, they could see the activity outside, as well as all the cloaked guards.

"My love, what is your father exactly, I mean his job." Adrian asked.

"I'll tell you after our commitment vows tonight. All the guards are because he has many enemies. They don't normally know where he is at, but now they do. Nobody else but us can see the guards, well and you."

She in the rocking chair, a present from a friend from over the pond.

Lenora was anxious, "Ma, din, din," it made him grin, "I don't blame you; I would be anxious as well."

She raised her blouse and with a wave of her hand uncovered a breast.

His mouth went dry.

Her breasts were not large; the uncovered nipple was a dusky shade of hmm blue, perfect, a little upwards. Little was changed, she would later tell him this was her forever look.

He sat mesmerized to look at the baby latching to her nipple. His heart filled with an unknown emotion.

Leonora was to be his daughter, his parents were really ecstatic over a little witch. They couldn't wait to make it legal; he couldn't either. He no longer thought of her as Draco's child, but as his daughter to be.

He moved from his chair and went on his knees by her chair. Hermione loved her daughter, it was obvious as she caressed the baby's short curls.

When she was about done, Lenora had fallen asleep with her mouth on her, Hermione removed her to pat her back.

"Don't cover," Adrian wanted to taste just a little, a drink from her. He had no idea where this idea had come from, nor did he care.

Hermione hesitated, "Well, not sure, it could have a strange effects."

"Yes, you are right, I will be ready to ravish you." He smiled.

He took Lenora and lay her on a small crib.

He moved by Hermione, after finding a good position, he licked her nipple lightly, he moaned as she did.

"May I?" Adrian could barely talk, he knew this was a mistake, but he was past caring. He wanted her and hell with promises.

"Yes," her husky voice made his bollocks tighten.

After a light pull he moved back, his eyes looked different, "Undress." It wasn't a request.

She wanted the same, but knew better, "Not now, they wait."

"My love, now, I must have you." He was possessed his eyes half closed, he was breathing heavily. He stood up and bent to pick her up.

"Oh, oh, it acts as a lust potion on you, because you are not…"

"Stop it," a firm voice commanded.

Adrian didn't pick her up because her uncle pulled him up as if he were a twig.

"Tsk tsk," he clicked his teeth. "No, not until you are married, my brother will be upset, and we don't want that. Besides Adrian promised his father. They have a strict code, you two go, I will get my tiny love."

But first, the uncle carried the struggling Adrian out the room.

 **Evil blows this way**

Lucius stood with Draco admiring the place. His words described it, "Modern, elegant, exceptional." There was a small forest inside the house, a Manor like, smaller but nicer.

Draco wanted to scream looking at the happy couple. Adrian's brothers and uncles kept a barrier.

He had tried at least twice to approach her. He wanted a chance of a chance, and at the very least, to be allowed to know his child.

They all gathered outside, Adrian and Hermione had changed, both wore long robes, more like tunics not quite white; the cloth was embroidered with unknown symbols in gold threads. Both wore wreaths of orange blossoms and rare tiny flowers.

Lenora with the silver and other colors curls was dressed like Hermione and also wore a wreath around her head. Her eyes were glued to Adrian, her love for him was obvious. Looking at this, both Malfoy felt as if a knife had gone thru their hearts.

As for Hermione, she wanted Adrian who was still hard as wood and had been for hours; he was inside a world of desire, his uncle Tad had to glamour his eyes.

Adrian held Lenora with one arm, and Hermione's hand with the other.

They stood under a metal and glass structure, like a small gazebo, their images were projected all around, a mixture of Muggle technology and something else, magic they all thought.

The couple shone with happiness, Hermione loved Adrian, not like Draco, but love nonetheless, maybe more. She remembered her mother's words, "We can love more than one, not the same because they are different."

Strangely, when the ceremony started, Adrian's desire abated, he was rational once again. He smiled to himself, he now knew a source for wild desire, not that he needed it. He was finally one step closer to get his witch.

Both fathers and mothers stood by the couple, soft music could be heard all around. Hermione's father smiled while Pucey announced the engagement, most every cheered.

Most, but no Narcissa who twisted her mouth, full of venom. Lucius saw it, and made a decision, "Go home, now." She ignored his request by moving away from him.

Hermione's father stood in front of the couple, the Gryffindors were about to witness a shocking ritual. Her father extracted a small blade from a pocket. The couple stretched the hands, he cut both of them and they held the hands together.

That was when things went strange, "Mr. Malfoy," he looked at Lucius who nodded and moved to the front.

Once there, he stretched his hand. Everyone was speechless but Narcissa. She started to say something when her throat constricted. The next second Charlie Weasley was by her side.

"Draco, I am to escort your mother to your err, ah, carriage."

"Mother, go without making a scene, or I will never speak to you again." Draco was unhappy with his mother.

She left but first lifted a finger, and small dust ball flew up in the air. Nobody paid attention, the night was warm and flower petals fell everywhere.

Hermione's father turned around to face Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy has accepted to be Lenora 's guardian if anything should happen to all her immediate family. It is needed. Right Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was furious, when had his father agreed? He had betrayed Draco because he should be the one up there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Just watch, don't dare to do anything. We are keeping an eye on you. Her parents don't know that you nearly raped her; not nearly, you did. It is best if they are ignorant. Let's keep it that way." Nobody was there. Draco froze, her parents would hurt him, even his mother.

Hermione's father took the baby's hand and thru unseen magic, her finger bled a little. He repeated this with Lucius. Right after, Lucius touched her bleeding finger, and helixes of colored lights enveloped the nine of them, Hermione's father, uncle, mother, the Pucey, Hermione, Adrian, Lenora and Lucius.

Finally, a ring of light circled the couple and Lenora. They kissed and the place exploded in cheers; granted that a few were astonished.

Most forgot the blood letting part and of Lucius standing there, but only a few remembered, Draco was one of them.

"In my land, they are married for all practical purposes but the wedding is still on, you are still all invited." Hermione's father announced.

Adrian didn't know the married part. His parents did.

What followed wasn't planned, Lenora held his hand, and he got a jolt; she giggled. Light circles ran around them and everyone was baffled.

Afterwards, Adrian saw her with different eyes, he loved her before; but now he felt giddy, like she was his newborn baby. It was her Malfoy Magic, making sure the new father loved her as blood of his blood.

Hermione asked him, "What happened?"

He grinned, "Not sure, but I love my new family. I love my daughter, Lenora Pucey, is that your name darling? I am your daddy Adrian, is that right sweetie." He kissed Lenora's cheek with a loud smooch.

Lenora repeated, "Da Dan," and kissed him back.

Adrian had a big heart, "Later we can add Malfoy to her name." Hearing those words, Hermione knew that she would love him forever.

Once people came to congratulate the family, Draco moved forward, he shook Adrian's hand and tried to hug Hermione, but she shrunk back.

Never, never, she thought. Adrian was her life, Draco was pain and sadnesses. She recalled the long months mourning but putting the pain aside for her baby, no more. Adrian's gentle squeeze reminded her that he was there.

Draco knew that he had chosen the easiest of paths when he married Astoria. He had never intended to leave Astoria for her, but to have her as his mistress; and that would had been easy for him, guilty as charged.

He wasn't ready to marry an underdog, and that was the truth. All was true, but the rejection still hurt.

Even worse, Lucius was holding Lenora who was fascinated with his hair. Why were they allowing Lucius and not him? By the time he reached Lucius he was walking away with Pucey Sr. who carried Lenora.

He felt lost and in pain, he had done a lot of wrong. Lucius refused to tell Draco what was going on, other than he had apologized for the terrible names he had called Hermione.

"How could you have dared to tell her that you could see her again after Astoria had a son? I was a coward to let the Dark Lord force me into marrying your mother. But once I decided, I stayed away. She was your boss, what is wrong with you ? Using a witch you knew was a good which, one who loved you. You lied to her. I just don't understand." Lucius shook his head angrily.

"I did it for you." Draco answered knowing it wasn't entirely true.

 **Happiness and Tears**

Adrian couldn't wait to be alone with her, Hermione could tell. She couldn't either, but Lena was fuzzy, she wasn't herself. The healer that lived in their estate declared, "Must be something from her dual nature, a local sickness, we can watch."

She wanted to be held all night by her mom. Adrian's parents reminded him that their first union needed to be at their home.

After their last words about the magic of the first sexual encounter with their wives, and how it generated the forces needed, he harrumphed, "Her parents said we are married as far as they are concerned."

Business took Adrian and his father away until the wedding day, so the issue was set aside. They were gathering supporters, to ready for the future.

Meanwhile, they all sat around Lena whose health continued to decline, little by little.

"Darling, Draco must be told, we need him. She is susceptible to sicknesses. You know why. We know that marriage to him is impossible as long as his wife is gone. We have looked, and she is gone. I suspect one of my enemies has a hand on this." Her father told her, sounding regretful.

"Before you ask, I had nothing to do with his wife finding a lover, although the thought crossed my mind. On the other hand, I saw his mind, he saw you as less than him. You, what a fool he was. Why did we have to choose this place, why? Other entrances would have worked as well."

Lucius just entered the room, hearing about Draco pained him. He heard the last words.

"Merlin, dear brother, you and your books." He looked at Hermione,"He fed your imagination since you were born. Indeed, my brother is another fool, all for Arthur, the one who betrayed him."

Lucius mind reeled when he heard the name Merlin, but this wasn't the time for questions. Now he knew where he had seen the rings. He accepted when he was asked what was needed, no hesitation. They tried, and it worked, some.

Two days before the wedding Lena was again well, a respite, they knew, Lucius had made it possible.

Narcissa had been unusually quiet. The wedding day Narcissa stayed home. "Son, Lady Pucey wants to talk to you, after the wedding." Lucius told Draco.

Hermione was dressed in a dress made out a spidery weave, it shone with gems The dress had a fitted top, and a flowing skirt to mid-calf, and to the shock of many, fitted trousers.

Lenora wore a baby version of the same. Her family were dressed in tunics and trousers. They looked out of a picture book. Cox wore an uniform, or it looked like one. Adrian wore formal robes, and his hair down his back.

Hermione and Lenora both wore matching diadems decorated with small gems forming symbols. Adrian thought he was the luckiest wizard ever.

Draco's heart ached, she could have been his. His eyes fixed on her, then on the baby, being held by Adrian. Adrian looked like he was touching the heaven, he was.

The ceremony was different, same light business but not quite. The ceremony was barely over when Adrian looked panicked, they were surrounded by several of the employees. After a few minutes the guests were told to enjoy the party but the family would be absent.

Someone approached the Malfoy and asked them to follow.

Lenora was laying, her eyes closed, she was dying. A curse, evil and deadly was killing her. "I finally determined that the curse was made with a part of you two." Her father came and laid his hand on Draco, then on Lucius. He shook his head.

"We need to know what it is, with all I can do, there is nothing to be done, can you help. Something is growing inside of her, eating her up. It is made with darkness, I battle darkness, but my grandchild is still young. She is in terrible pain every second so we have her sleeping." He looked at Lucius who nodded, he knew it already. His eyes were full of tears.

"She cannot be healed unless we know what happen."

Lucius growled, now he knew, "Your mother, let's go, the Black library, get Potter."

Draco was crying, he got to be close to his dying daughter. She could no longer see him.

"Tell me what you did," were Lucius first words when he found Narcissa.

She acted surprised, until Hermione's father appeared in the middle of the room. He wasn't alone. She was surprised, he seemed to have grown a few inches. Another tall male stood by him, then several more wearing cloaks. Their faces hidden.

Her father walked towards Narcissa. When he put his hand on her head, he howled in pain and anger.

Her smile was malicious. "Surprised, ah?"

a/n Draco meant to keep using her, not too nice, as for Lucius you'll find out more. I guess this is about what is good for you.


	6. Punishment

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **A/n a few more chapters left. I am still sick :( will do what I can**

 **PUNISHMENT**

"The only cure can be given by her and requires my daughter giving her life for her. Take her, he ordered two of the cloaked, she was afraid.

"Lucius, darling, I am your wife." Narcissa was scared.

"No longer. I told you he/she who touches my heirs is dead; this, you are dead to me. You are killing the first Malfoy witch ever recorded. If she dies, you die."

She refused to tell them because she wanted the child dead. She was laughing no longer scared, they were powerless.

Not so fast, because one minute she was in Malfoy Manor, the next she was inside of a small cell. There were no window only air vents, no apparent doors.

She heard a cough, but nobody was in the cell with her.

The place smelled moldy; it had a peculiar smell of charred meat. A feeling of dread came over Narcissa, where was she? A voice answered her.

"Look in the mirror." A desimbodied voice told her.

She did and found herself in the middle of a dark place, she was actually somewhere else. Some other place that smelled of sweat, blood, and body waste. She wasn't alone, there were others in there. She saw a woman, Bellatrix. Her face showed pain and terror.

The voice whispered, "She is afraid, very, every second of her existence. Let's see why."

Narcissa was in the middle of one of the raids orchestrated by her sister, except Bella was the victim, somebody else, a nightmarish creature, was the tormentor. It happened on a country road, the Muggle had been walking back to her home. It seemed very real, the forest around, the night sky, real enough.

Bella had killed many Muggleborn by torturing them, she would laugh during and after the torture, and later, she would tell Narcissa, and they would laugh together.

This time was different, Bella, dressed in Muggle clothing, was the one being chased then she was being flayed alive. She screamed asking for mercy, but no mercy came, the monster told Bella. "Filthy Mudblood, you must die, daring to smile at my husband," going on and on.

Narcissa was screaming, "Stop it, no more." She couldn't stand to see her beloved sister in pain Now, it didn't sound so funny.

Next second were back in the room, Narcissa was still screaming to the monster to stop as he stripped the flesh from Bella's back.

The voice started talking, "Your sister is the victim of every crime she committed during her eternal punishment. She lives each crime, one by one, over and over, unless she repents. She is given breaks, often, to repent for all her crimes, but her soul is full of evil, and she never repents. If she did, things would change." The voice sighed.

"Indeed, most repent after one time, others maybe twice, few are like her. She is worse than the one you called the Dark Lorr, because he repented after three times. Ah, yes, he is atoning, all can, it is a personal choice. You can join her, perhaps you haven't done so much evil, but we will find other ways. Maybe join Bellatrix?"

She shrugged her shoulder in defiance, not completely convinced that this was real.

She was asked again, "What exactly did you do to Lady Lenora, your grandchild?"

Narcissa refused to tell the interrogator, but mumbled, "Not mine, not mine, not from her, never."

She heard a few chilling growls, her heart sped.

"Again what is the cure? Or you will die and join your sister." The voice sounded angry and the edge, images of Bella's torture flashed in front of her eyes. No, she hadn't imagined, it had been real.

"Who are you? Are you a demon?" Narcissa asked, weighing her options.

No answer.

"I can stop the sickness by putting her on stasis." She offered, a half sly smile on her lips.

A cold hand touched her forehead, "Wait I see, so you think that you are clever? it requires a parent to give a life, Draco would do."

Narcissa was horrified, "No, you don't touch him."

"It is not your choice, you seem to ignore who you are against. We respect free will and are bound by strict rules, but I will break them for my ladies."

"Don't touch my son, take me." She wasn't much different to her sibling; she just hadn't committed so many infractions.

Lucius and Hermione were there, "Read this. This is the curse, we found it." They sounded elated.

Narcissa looked around, they were back at Malfoy Manor, she relaxed, much too soon.

A strange smile, appeared on their lips on Lucius and Hermione's lips. Lucius shared their findings, "There is a second way, providing the conjurer is available. She is here which is good. The other curse can be reversed the in a special way, to give it back to the conjurer until it dissolves."

Narcissa was horrified She screamed for hours, absorbing days of pain and misery that the child had endured for weeks, in a few hours; it was quite painful. Without any pain relief, her entire body felt as if she was being cooked on an open fire. After a few hours the curse stopped.

The baby had her share of the pain but never felt it; the pain was endured by Lucius who had offered his life for hers. He didn't have to, but he did it nevertheless. Hence, they didn't need Draco, Lucius was the needed guardian, the one who would always be there for her. That was why Draco was needed, a related human who loved her enough, those were the rules.

Whereas he had offered his life for his grandchild, he would do the same for Draco. In turn, unknown to him, he had earned near immortality.

 **The Uncle**

With this ordeal behind, Lucius ran to the library, to the book with historical records. The uncle was there, he was mentioned. He was right, he had seen the rings before, in the book, the fabled sorcerer wore a set.

This presented a problem, the one he had seen was a giant of a man, rugged, yet incredibly attractive, not the thin, bearded, Dumbledore look alike wearing the rings. Surely, the uncle was Merlin, he heard the name, and he wore the rings, was he a Fae?

"Hardly," Merlin smiled.

Lucius looked, the one they called Merlin sat next to him, smiling. He dwarfed Lucius. He had read his mind.

"Yes, I loved Arthur, his pure and traitor soul. My brother was angry with me; he couldn't stand to see me, his young brother and ward in so much pain. It went on for a while, I was not much older than Hermione, naïve and innocent. He had a bright soul, but I failed to see the darkening pieces. He was destroying me."

"How so?"

"Let me just say that Arthur couldn't be faithful, nor he was as honest as later portrayed. As usually, history is far from accurate. Arthur was opportunist shall we say. It was a complicated mess. He punished Arthur. My brother was behind Arthur's ruin, I rather not say more." He looked disgusted.

Lucius nodded.

"Let me continue, one day we were helping someone when we found a lost young one, one of us. Her parents were destroyed by the Dark Hordes. She eventually saw them again, and visits from time to time when allowed."

Lucius nodded, he knew what was coming next.

"So back to my story," Merlin continued, "we raised her. My brother loved her since he saw her, but he never said anything. Eventually, Arthur turned into a bitter memory because my heart was taken by one even purer and not a traitor. I was the first to tell her."

"Ah, I see," Lucius nodded smiling, now he was certain.

"You guessed, X'arä, she was the one. Since my brother is the most exalted one, he is the husband, and I am the consort. Hermione some of melHermione has several older brothers; be glad they aren't here, they are warriors, just like their sister, trained since they could walk. "

"Why are they a problem?" Lucius hardly needed to ask, he suspected.

"Why? Because they see her as their baby. The wives of the married ones feel the same. Females of ours are rare, one in a blue moon, and she is but a foundling, as young as she looks. When we decided to come, they were angry. They were worried some careless, primitive human would hurt her, if they knew, your entire family would be dead."

"I still don't know who you are." Lucius decided not to ask more about her brothers; those were dangerous grounds.

"You will in due time. Let's say many have called us gods. My second cousin, Vortex, who travels thru time, owes us one. I'll tell you up front, because of your actions you might be rewarded."

When Lucius heard time travel he was about to ask an impossible request, no need. He was about to hear what he yearned for.

"Sonja, your love, can be rescued forward, but the babe was too badly injured. The curse was directed to her womb, he died instantaneously. It was intentional. The sisters hit her at the same time. Although her husband's sacrifice was wasted, he has been rewarded. Do you want her?"

Lucius looked incredulous, "Who are you? Who can do things like that?" His mouth was dry, he was hoping beyond hope.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"It is not a perfect solution, but we cannot alter what has been all the time. It is never all we wish for. By the way, we cannot always hear your thoughts, particularly if they are behind a web of darkness like with your wife. So we can also be fooled, just look at me or Hermione. Love also makes us see what is not there. Thus, we are not always right."

"I see, I was wondering, it is good that you have limitations, but about Sonja." Lucius was feeling unable to breathe, wondering if this could happen.

"It can happen. Sonja was a Dolohov. Your friend Dolohov, wasn't truthful, he was only her half-brother. His mother had a forbidden love, Sonja's father. So your friend lied for his sister. She didn't want to know you who was her father, one much wronged. You know him a werewolf Fenrir Greyback."

"Fenrir? What are you saying?" Lucius asked.

"I am saying that Sonja wasn't a full human. You will find out more, later. So if you want her back, there will be a few changes, subtle, and they will allow for your son Draco to be born. In this new version, Fenrir finds out she is his daughter. He arrives at Mungo's, forces the transition, not a werewolf, a wolf, and the body disappears. She was sick until recently. Do you want to see her?"

Lucius was crying like a child, again, did he want to see her? What a question, "Anyway that I can, a wolf, a Muggle, who cares. She was and will be my only love. Please take me to her."

"I suspected that was the case. Do whatever you wish, what Narcissa did to Lenora is punishable by death. It is within my right." Merlin said.

"So be it." Lucius thought it best, otherwise, he would be the one killing Narcissa.

Narcissa was sent to the a place similar to where Astoria was. However, Astoria was loved and had a husband, instead Narcissa was to be shared.

The secretive sect of humanoids, welcomed the other female, Narcissa didn't want to stay, no matter, this was a non-return trip. Society life was restricted; even worse, she was no longer in the world where she had been born. She wasn't treated bad and had the chance to change; it could have gone much worse. She had a chance of finding a loving husband. It was up to her.

Draco was broken, but he knew it was his fault. He just wished that he was given the chance to atone. He sat in front of the fireplace remembering when Hermione loved him. What was bad was knowing that he would have kept using her, had she allowed it. He was guilty as charged; knowing it, didn't make him feel better.

 **Hermione**

They had left Lena sleeping peacefully. Lucius, Adrian and two of Hermione's parents sat in the receiving room one door down. Lena had not woken up yet.

Hermione was walking with her father to check on Lena, "Your brothers suspect something is wrong, they want to see the baby. I cannot keep them away forever. Before we were visiting weekly, and now three weeks have gone by, with nothing but silence. They are furious about you planning to wed. So if they see Lena, they will destroy this place." Her father looked somber.

"I know, I am also concerned, " Hermione agreed.

"You know Lena is the key. She needs to get better fast. At the least sign that she has been hurt, it will be chaos. You two are the only females in our family. Your brothers think of Lena as their child; you two are theirs, as they see it. Your brothers will demand you marry one of ours; you knew that would be the case in the end. Besides, my father has hopes." Her father told her.

"Hopes? Does he? You have never said so." Hermione was alarmed, her grandfather's wishes were commands. After all, only one ever had been able to defy him, such were his powers. However, nobody knew who was the one who defied him, those were only rumors.

"Father hopes for one of his cousin's children, Cernes, Vortex or one of the other children. He spoke of Cox." He told Hermione.

"Cox? No, it is out the question; he has been with me since forever, and I have zero attraction. By the way, whose child is Cox?"

"Father won't say. Cox appeared one day, he was very young and sad. My father loves Cox as if he were his son, a favorite son. He is quite young, younger than your brothers. Cox is not quite like us, even if he seems to be. We think that he is..." He stopped, debating whether to say more.

"Never mind, anyway, your brothers must be told that you are already married. We will need their help if the human world collapses, you know that. Besides they miss Lena and you." Her father wasn't going to be ignored. He was giving her an ultimatum.

"Tell them in two days, we can bring Adrian. He still hasn't been told or seen me as I am."

"So be it, go and rest. "

Her father went into Lena's room sat on next to her crib. Lucius came in and stood to look at Lena. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I am meeting Sonja tomorrow, it is a dream. May I take her, not tomorrow, later?" He pointed at Lenora.

"No, you may not, Lena doesn't go outside these walls, nor does anyone come in here that has not been approved. Not until we figure out how to protect her. With all our powers, this world is not without perils. We are susceptible to evil until we learn to shield ourselves as we grow." Hermione said.

That night, they all kept a vigil until near the morning Lena opened her eyes, she grinned, "Mama din, din."

Everyone laughed, hugged one another, the entire household gathered outside the room. Hermione picked her up for everyone to see. Lena started fuzzing, wanting to eat. She sat on the rocking chair while the the others gathered in the drawing room to eat a light breakfast. She fell asleep while nursing. When Lena was done, Hermione's mom picked up the baby, who was ready to play. The adults were happy to oblige. Adrian picked Hermione and carried her to bed. All was well for now.

He held her close to him, feeling like the luckiest wizard ever. Now he needed to have a wedding night.

He lay by her and went to sleep with his clothes on, holding her. He was too tired for more than a tiny kiss.

They slept a few hours, Lena wanted her mommy and daddy so they were awoken. She now called Adrian, Dada; she made her parents laugh with joy. "We will need to learn to time it right," Adrian sighed a little regretfully, but only in jest since they were too happy to have her back.

Minutes later they were called downstairs, they had visitors.

a/n Hmm, lots of little mysteries, but I still don't feel sorry for Draco. Anyone for Draco out there?


	7. Begginings

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **'A/N I will try my best to give a satisfying closure to the open work. Those not well received will go on hiatus or will get a fast-decent ending.**

 **Before: Hermione is not human, her parents came with her years ago. It appears they wanted her to have a human husband. Draco is her baby's father, but he betrayed her and married Astoria. She just married Adrian; Narcissa tried to kill the child without success.**

* * *

 **Guests**

* * *

Bill was advised that Fenrir was coming. Fenrir had already sought him weeks ago; apparently he had been ill for a while, he had fallen between the crossfires of two Dark Lords and a fanatic Dumbledore. When Sonja came out her coma, he'd made Bill an offer he couldn't refuse. All was well between them.

They were all surprised. Sonja was a tall, dark haired beauty, with streaks of silver running along the her hair; she looked nothing like Narcissa. She appeared to be in her twenties; Lucius himself seemed years younger. He'd brought her as advised, and all agreed, he was smitten. They were all amazed to see him so approachable and friendly. He held her hand and kissed it often. She moved the hair away from his face and looked at him as if he were perfect. They were in love.

"We are marrying in a week. The wedding will be held in a secure place, at the Greyback Fortress; a place that I didn't know existed until now. Please come and bring Leonora, I want her to be in the ceremony as the heir."

"Heir to what?" Hermione asked.

"To the Malfoy house and magic, of course. I thought that I had told you. It doesn't matter, we can talk later."

Hermione smiled graciously, "Thanks, we will discuss it, " she wasn't going to accept it. Draco had committed wrongs, but she wouldn't take what was his. Leonora didn't need it. There would be time later.

Sonja went straight for the baby and held her close to her chest. "Who is this angel?" Leonora knew her name, sort of, "Len-Le." She answered.

Lucius smiled proudly, "She already knows everyone's name, and she is so young." That was a stretch, she knew many names, but the grandparents all had approximate names, the grandfathers were all da-da, along with Adrian, with one exception. Hermione and Adrian looked at each other and winked at the same time.

Sure enough, "She has superior genes, with a small contribution of the Malfoy."

Hermione and Adrian had been wrong, for once Lucius didn't take credit. Her parents were amused looking at the befuddled couple. This wasn't the Lucius… oh well, a welcome change.

Sonja was looking at Lena with longing, everyone could see that she wanted a child. Lucius was worried because his magic wouldn't allow another child. He heard a voice, Hermione's father. "Your laws have been modified, you will have children, but Fenrir will demand they are Greyback. A small compromise, I am certain." Lucius nodded, he was beyond happy, a small compromise indeed. He held Sonja by his waist and kissed Lena's head. All was perfect.

Lucrezia, Fenrir's half-sister had come along. She was also a tall beauty, clearly Fenrir's relative. She moved in front of Sonja , "May I?" Sonja let the baby gone with regret, but Leonora was ready for someone else.

Leonora jumped right onto Lucrezia's arms, who breathed her in. Leonora fell in love with Lucrezia; lately, the baby liked many people, which would be her trait, reserved with a few, but friendly with many. Lucrezia's eyes were closed, just breathing Leonora's scent.

Cox came into the room at that moment, and for the first time ever, he looked at a female, not merely looked, he stared. Hermione paid close attention, this was a novelty, so she noticed when his nose flared and his eyes changed to their true self. Only that, very quickly; her grandfather would be thrilled. She also noticed that his skin wasn't alabaster white, but a light cream color.

Cox walked towards her, to everyone's amazement, he smiled, "My Lady Lucrezia, I am Cox, I'm so very pleased to meet you." He bowed and kissed the hand stretched to greet him; the kiss was longer than normal, making her blush bright red.

 _Wow, he is something else when he smiles. Ha, is Cox kissing someone's hand_? Hermione thought. She was silly, she just didn't want to lose Cox.

Cox's smile was radiant, so everyone stared. Hermione's parents exchanged a knowing look.

Fenrir looked at Cox carefully, Lucrezia had never shown any interest on males, zero. He should know since he noticed everyone's likes, it was his job. Maybe life was improving; his daughter would soon be married, so he hoped for pups cheering their lives. Sonja still mourned her lost son. If he could, he would kill Narcissa. He had wanted to do so for a long time; but he respected Lucius. He was glad to hear that she was gone.

They were having a nice time. Fenrir was not the one Hermione remembered, his robes were elegant, and he wore a heavy medallion around his neck. She was thinking that he looked like a royal knight. More surprising was his question, "Lady Pucey, may I?" He stretched his arms to pick up Leonora.

Hermione's heart accelerated, she still remembered Fenrir the werewolf. However, when she saw his expression, pure tenderness, she nodded once and answered, "Of course, if she allows it."

Leonora decided to do a demo, she was sitting on Lucius' lap and before he could stop her, the baby floated very fast into Fenrir's arms. It surprised the Greyback, in a good way.

He chuckled, "Good baby," picking her up and in front of their eyes, he was there and then he was a giant wolf with Leonora on his back, held up magically. She squealed and made happy sounds, she was delighted, calling him, "Ogui."

He lowered down, and let her get all over him, he licked her head and her hands whenever she tried to get his tongue, nose, eyes, or ears. When she touched his teeth, Hermione and Adrian closed their eyes, and her parents laughed. She hugged and kissed him. It was obvious he was playing with Leonora.

Everyone was spellbound, Hermione's mother was seemingly recording the entire scene. Unfortunately, Leonora said a new word, which she would use often, "Min, my, my ogui." Hermione heard crying and saw tears, just around the corner.

Indeed, when Fenrir changed back to himself, the baby held on to him possessively, "Sorry, I love pups. We lost so many. There is nothing like the smell of a pup," he smiled making Hermione dizzy. My, he was beautiful. Her mother saw Hermione and smiled; her mother thought the same.

Adrian was amused noticing her reactions, although he worried a little. Her father had explained to him how it worked, he had told him before he allowed the union, and Adrian accepted there would be someone else in the union. He also knew that it wouldn't happen soon. So all was well.

Fenrir stayed on the ground playing with the baby, so Sonja joined him and sat on the floor to caress Leonora. Lucius dried running tears. His happiness and love for her daughter made Hermione like him even more. The sacrifice that Lucius had made for his grandchild would never be forgotten.

Soon it was time to go, Hermione's fears were justified. Not only Leonora held on to Fenrir; but she was hollering. Hermione knew that the baby could still see the wolves, just like they all did now. She screamed, "My, min Ogui."

Her father was laughing, "Adrian, your wife was just like that. She could talk perfect very early, and she learned to say the equivalent of mine very soon. Her brothers catered to every whim, we did as well, everyone but her mother. She would cry until she would sleep if she didn't get her way. Fenrir, please stay a little longer, let's have a light meal. Our princess will soon go to sleep."

Hermione decided to let it go although she wanted to take her daughter and make her take a nap.

Adrian whispered, " Let's stay at my parents' tonight. It is time."

She agreed, she couldn't wait. He shouldn't have mentioned, not around wolves whose olfactory abilities could probably smell arousal. Oh dear, Adrian caressed the back of her neck, she was ready to leave.

Trays laden with food and refreshments had been brought. Surprisingly Lena didn't ask to be nursed, she drank her meal, but she wanted Sonja to feed her. She liked them, they needed to bring the animals, they would help.

They were all sitting laughing and having a nice time when a messenger came. "Sir," he stood in front of Hermione's father while he read the message.

"We must go tomorrow to see your brothers, or they are coming. I need to answer." He looked at Hermione.

"We will. Though tonight, we will be at Adrian's home." Hermione answered.

"Lenora stays here," her father and uncle said at the same time. His father went to Fenrir, picked-up the baby and held her tight; her uncle stood by him, both staring at Hermione. They were set and ready to challenge. This made Hermione unhappy, her uncle, who was really her second father, always took her side, most always.

"Whose daughter is she?" Hermione rose, her hair was crackling, everyone was quiet. She just stood and for the first time displayed her power, she said, "Lena come."

Her father held the child tight, but Hermione moved her hand, and to her father's surprise, his arms couldn't hold Lenora, who floated, giggling she went to her mommy.

Her father grinned, "The expected one, you are that, we knew it. Your powers are without equal. You want to be undisturbed tonight, so, may we help you with Lena?"

All sitting in the room watched, "You are right, thank you; but it is my choice. Cox may accompany us and bring a few guards."

"Our choice," her father and uncle answered in unison.

They all heard a great guffaw, Hermione cringed, "Papa?" It sounded like her grandfather, and she hoped she was wrong. This was trouble.

Her mother made a face. Hermione knew what happened, her mother was sending her father-in-law the recordings, and he decided to 'drop' by. Maybe it was only a 'call.' The equivalent of a Floo call, they all hoped. They were not prepared for a probe, if he knew that Lena had nearly died, there would be trouble.

In the middle of the room, a very tall figure appeared. His face was hidden in smoke, only his family could see him. It was magic, Leonora called him, "Pa-Pa."

"No darling, I am not here." He looked at Hermione, "Just wanted to make sure that you come tomorrow, we all worry." Everyone breathed at ease, until his next words, "what is going on here, why is everyone blocking me. Is it related to my baby?"

The visitors were all frozen, they wouldn't know what happened.

Cox saved the moment, he was still looking at Lucrezia. "Ah, this is interesting, you must tell me when you come. I love my girls, best nothing happens to them, I mean nothing." Then he looked at Adrian, "Congratulations, we will meet tomorrow."

He turned towards his sons. "Bring all the family. And do let my girl make her own decisions. On time you will not be able to stop her; so, soon we must make important choices. Ah, bring your visitors, I want to show them something." He looked at Lucius, "Is he Leonoras' Grandfather? Make sure he comes, I have many questions."

With this, he disappeared. Hermione worried, they might be able to fool her brothers, but not her Papa.

Everyone's faces showed their concern. As for Hermione, she decided no to worry. They could worry tomorrow. For now, she wanted her husband.


	8. An end of sorts

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N for now we must close this one, but there is closure.

* * *

 **An End of sorts**

 **A view- Comeuppance**

In a strange island, a blond witch lay on a bed waiting for that night's companion. The room was utilitarian, the bare minimum.

The blond was Narcissa. She was having a vision of Malfoy Manor; she could see Lucius kissing Sonja. She recoiled, how could that be? They had killed her, and she was back? She cried bitter tears, knowing that the vision was real. She also saw Draco, slumped on a chair, a glass of an amber liquid on his hand. He looked miserable; Narcissa knew, it was all the awful swot's fault.

She was often privy to her previous life, it was part of her punishment. She missed it all, knowing this was prison and often wished to die. She wished to be back…but she still wanted to hurt Hermione, her child, and now Sonja. No, she still hadn't learned; she had a long way to go.

 **Love and Twists-**

The lovers, Adrian and Hermione, arrived in the room and fell into each other's arms, in minutes their clothes were off. Such was their hurry that they bumped their noses, more than once, whenever they tried to kiss.

Hermione noticed how he was changing, he looked like the subject of the painting she had seen once. It was the picture of a fallen angel who had turned into a creature of the night; his eyes were colorless, his hair was the color of fall; he seemed to be made out stone. He had not even realized that he no longer looked human. She said nothing; why would she? No reason, she was liking too much the way he looked, he was beautiful, very.

He caught her eyes and grinned, "It happens when I lose control, now show me how you look." He licked his lips.

"This is how I really look, we thought it would be easier. We are in modern terms, humanoids, mostly." She moved her mane of hair multihued hair, "I also have sensors, just like you, look carefully."

He did, "You are you with some modifications, yet beautiful. Ah, I see, your coloring is different. Your lips are very dark, you have no apparent pupils, but I guess that is not quite right."

"Indeed, it is a protective film, we also have two hearts, amongst other thing. We can go up in the air, just willing to do so, but there is no need since we move at will. Now show and tell is over," she looked him up and down...and her eyes popped, "Well, well, you were hiding a weapon. If you were my first, I would have gone the other way, but…" she smiled naughtily.

He chuckled until she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Adrian nearly screamed. "Bad…bad Hermione. Not fair, not standing up…in bed." His speech came out in bursts.

Her answer was a wild kiss and to move right above his erection. He could feel her wet heat.

He nearly ran to bed and fell on it with her on top of him. "Sorry, you smell delicious ," he said as his teeth clamped on her wrist.

"Enough," she ordered him.

His mouth released her, and when he looked at her, he looked possessed. "My love, my love, I know who you are, I see what I couldn't before, my eyes are fully open. Kiss me, kiss me."

"First listen, you had my blood because I let you. You are now a little like us; we don't know how long you will live, but this is as old your body will ever be. I hadn't told you before, I love you." She covered his face with kisses.

"And Draco?" Adrian asked, his voice insecure.

"He isn't with me, is he? You are the husband I love." She flipped him around. "No more talk." She didn't tell him there had to be another in their union, later.

"Wait this is wrong, I'm dying to know you how you feel, how you taste."

"No, you don't need it tonight. Kiss me." She demanded as she straddled him and lowered her hips. "We have had enough foreplay to lasts us a lifetime. I am aching for you." She took his hand, "Touch me."

He cried, already feeling her heat right above him he pulled his hand back, not wanting to go into a blind frenzy. He knew that if he he touched her slick sex, he would be gone. He tried to move away, "I haven't kissed your body yet, I need to do it first, stop it."

She ignored him and moved over his sex, sliding his hard cock between her labia, making him moan and groan.

"Naughty…stop it!"

"No, anything can happen, my Papa might order everyone back at any minute, he is like that. I saw how easily he retreated; I don't trust him. He gave up way too easy. Even worse, we haven't consummated our marriage, who knows what he will do. So…"

Without saying anything else, she guided his aroused sex into her. He wouldn't take his eyes from hers. Both crying each other's names. "My love, my wife," his breath shuddered, and instinctively, his dark wings made out a clear membrane, closed around her.

The room was changing, but they took no notice, so involved they were. At that time, only the two of existed.

In another place, just three rooms down, her grandfather sat drinking out of a large cup. "Of course my dear child, you are right. I just learned that I nearly lost my two babies; thus, neither of you is going back until we find a better way to keep you safe. I rather lose many worlds than lose either of you. Now, Cox has much to answer for, he has kept much from me, no matter, I'll find out. Now, my sweet angel, quit screaming, and kiss papa."

The sweet angel cried louder, "Min aby, min aby." He knew myriad of languages, but baby speech, he hadn't mastered. How could a sweet angel scream so awful?

At Hermione's home there was a big commotion, Leonora had vanished in front of them while playing with her favorite toy, which was left behind, flying in circles.

They heard Hermione's Grandfather's voice, "How could you think that you could fool me? Yes, you must save many, but first show me how you will make sure nothing else happens to my princesses. They are safe, they are with me; her husband is here as well. For now, I won't tell my grandsons. So don't try any fast moves, because they will find out!"

Hermione's father looked at his wife, "You shouldn't have sent him a view," he sighed.

"Probably not, but it was too special. Leonora healed the wolf's heart, she already has the touch. This confirms that her mother is the one. We are lucky that all is well; it could be much worse. Pray that our sons don't find out," her uncle added, "I don't trust my father, he is ruthless when his females are involved; and Mimi is his all time favorite along with her baby."

Hermione's parents sat quietly until her mother said. "Let him try, they will be back before we know it. They will, your father is putty on their hands. Besides, Lena won't stop screaming; look what he left behind. I know for certain that he will give in." She pointed at the multicolor small dragon-like creature flying around. The long maned beast was whining very loud, because his Lena was gone. "L-ena, L-ena," it whined, non-stop. It was a miniature when it was asked, but it could be a giant if necessary.

An hour earlier, it had been Lena's favorite plush toy. It was a disguise because Hermione thought her daughter too young for such a companion. She was afraid that Leonora would be injured. She wouldn't, after seeing Lena with Fenrir, Hermione's mother was certain. She was like her mama, all beasts adored them. Only that her attraction for Fenrir was worrisome; Lena had said earlier, "Min ogui, min da." it took them long to quiet her. Hermione's father grinned, "Maybe Lena is choosing her mother's consort. I believe Da is Dad?"

Cox appeared in front of them. "He took them. He just appeared in front of me, and held my head before I could close my memories entirely, sorry." He looked unhappy. Cox wanted to stay until he was able to take Lucrezia with him. It was the first time that he had felt desire, and he knew what it meant. Wolves came from one of their worlds, from the blue words, and she was part human. She was ideal for him; really for any of them. He wouldn't leave, she was for him.

"Lena is also gone," the mother told him.

"Ah," Cox pointed at the small flyer whining quite loud. "There is hope, our little lady won't stop screaming; and we all know that her screams can break glass."

Her parents smiled hopefully, Cox nodded, his lips went up just a little. "She is her mother's daughter. Even I gave in to our lady when she was a baby. once she cried half a day, when she wanted dessert for her morning meal. Nobody could stand her screaming; not even I, not even. Give it a Terran hour, at the most. Plus Lena will feel her darling Baby's whines, which are also rather awful."

They agreed and sat to wait patiently.

Wherever they were, Hermione and Adrian were kissing. They stopped for a second, "Was that Lena crying, hmm, not possible, is it?" Hermione looked around, something was off.

"No, it was your imagination," Adrian caressed her bum, and moved his hand right above their joining, "Oh, my love, oh yes, oh yes." He cried when she moved over him. Adrian kissed her as he thrust deep inside of her and felt her muscles contracting.

"Adrian, I love you." She kissed him.

This was heaven, thus, he wouldn't let anyone or anything stop them now; but it sure sounded like Lena, she was hollering. Nah, it must be his imagination. For now he had his wife, the witch that he had wanted for so long; since ever, since the first time he saw her at Hogwarts. Gods she was perfect, gods.

"I love you too, don't stop."

The End

* * *

A/N I will definitely come back to this story in some form. It was a good experiment, but there is only one of me. I have a few more stories, and I want to dedicate my time to MM, to a couple written stories to be published, and to my other work. Bless you all.

It is a good place to end. Hermione is with Adrian, others found their happiness, or their punishment, and their future is an open book. Those who think Narcissa got off to easy, think, she is in a virtual prison, a sex slave of sorts, zero status, hard work, plus gratuitous dreams sent to her, serve as a reminder of of all that she lost.


End file.
